Les amours des loups 2
by CarOwliine
Summary: L'histoire d'un autre loup garou ...    Lemon un tout petit peu plus tard    si vous voulez la suite il suffit de la demander
1. Chapter 1

Hey =) Bonjour à tous ^^

Après une assez longue absence j'ai décidé de faire une autre fiction !

Cette fic portera sur mon loup préféré j'ai nommé le magnifique et splendide : Paul ^^

Dans cette fic Rachel n'est pas la soeur de Jacob mais la meilleure amie d'Emily.

Bonne lecture ^^

Toute la meute était chez Emily quand celle ci annonça avec euphorie la prochaine visite de sa meilleure amie :

- Vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir sinon ... menaça Emily

Les membres de la meute déglutirent tous en même temps et acquiescèrent en faisant un mouvement de la tête.

- Bien ! Dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire

Trois jours plus tard ...

Rachel Johnson arriva à l'aéroport de Seattle avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres cela faisait maintenant pratiquement un an qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa meilleure amie et elle lui manquait terriblement.

Après avoir récupéré ses bagages Rachel se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'aéroport ou se trouvait Emily accompagné d'un bel homme grand à la peau mate , Cela doit être lui le fameux Sam pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle la vit Emily se jeta dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire !

- Tu es enfin arrivé ! dit Emily avec euphorie

- Oui comme tu peux le voir !

- Je te présente Sam, mon fiancé dit-elle en désignant l'homme avec elle.

- Enchanté répondit-il avec un sourire

- Moi de même dis-elle en lui rendant son sourire

- Aller viens tu dois avoir plein de chose à me raconter ...dit Emily

- Toi aussi apparemment dit-elle en lui désignant Sam.

Emily rigola, et il purent partir de l'aéroport.

Arrivés à la maison Sam partit en disant qu'il avait des trucs à faire. Emily et Rachel parlèrent pendant de longue heures de tout et de rien mais principalement des fiançailles d'Emily.

Plus tard, le téléphone sonna et Rachel apprit que tous les amis de Sam venaient dîner. Emily lui dit de ne pas s'étonner de la quantité de nourriture qu'ils allaient avaler, ni sur le fait qu'ils ne soient pas beaucoup habiller. Rachel hocha la tête ne sachant pas à quoi elle s'attendait.

Vers 19h30 une horde de garçons plus beau les uns que les autres débarquèrent avec Sam, il lui les présenta et tous la regardèrent avec appréciation. Ils portaient des noms assez étrange : Embry, Quil, Jared et Jacob. Sam lui dit qu'il en manquait un qui viendrai dans quelques minutes.

Rachel les salua et alla aider Emily pendant que les garçons s'installaient :

- Eh ben d'un coup je comprends pourquoi tu voulais plus partir maintenant.

Emily rigola à sa remarque et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de ramener un premier plat bien garnit à table.

C'est à ce moment la que quelqu'un toqua et entra.

- Désolé pour le retard dit-il

- C'est pas grave lui répondit Emily. Assied-toi.

C'était le garçon le plus beau et sexy que Rachel ai jamais vu. Emily remarqua son regard et la taquina :

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu va l'abîmer.

- Haha très drôle !

- Viens je vais te présenter... Paul !

L'homme leva la tête de son assiette et croisa le regard de Rachel pour la première fois. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner, il se leva et se planta devant elle.

- Je te présente ma meilleure amie Rachel dit-elle avec un sourire évocateur.

- Enchanté lui dit-il avec un sourire magnifique

- Moi également , répondit Rachel en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Emily regarda Sam et ils se comprirent immédiatement. Paul s'était imprégné !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 =) Bonne lecture !

Ils mangèrent et la fin du repas Sam demanda à Paul de le suivre dehors. Emily regardait Rachel avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Rachel quant à elle, était comme sonné, elle n'arrêter plus de penser au moment ou leurs regards s'était croisé.

- Rachel ... houhou Rachel

- Hein ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

- Et bien je crois que toi non plus tu ne va plus vouloir partir rigola Emily

- Roh tais toi tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Arrête je te connais par coeur !

Rachel soupira .

Sam et Paul partirent à quelques mètres de la maison

- Je pense que tu as conscience de ce qu'il t'arrive Paul

- Oui répondit Paul avec un énorme sourire

Sam rigola et pense qu'il n'avait jamais vu Paul dans cet état d'euphorie. Il reprit sérieusement:

- Ta vie va tourner autour d'elle maintenant tu dois veiller sur elle, veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et surtout ne lui révèle pas tout de suite ta nature ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que j'ai à faire, j'ai beaucoup appris en te regardant faire avec Emily...

Sam acquiesça et lui dit en rigolant

- Allez viens dépêche toi sinon les autres vont manger tous le dessert !

Sam et Paul arrivèrent à la maison quelques seconde plus tard. Paul n'arrêtais pas de fixer Rachel et ne mangeais même plus son dessert . Chose très rare chez lui ! Quand à Rachel elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Sam et Emily un peu plus loin dans la cuisine rigolaient en se remémorant des souvenirs.

Au moment de ce dire bonne nuit Rachel et Paul ne savaient pas quel comportement adopter. Ils commencèrent par dire au revoir à tous le reste de la meute puis quand ils furent en face de l'autre ...

- J'ai été heureuse de te connaître Paul !

- Moi de même

Ils se firent les bises mais Paul s'attarda sur une de ses joues et descendit même jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres sans que personne ne le remarque. Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant, salua Sam et Emily puis partit. Sam le raccompagna dehors laissant sa fiancée et sa meilleure amie seules.

- Je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi tu es resté ici maintenant ... dit Rachel

Emily rigola et se justifia :

- Je suis resté pour Sam et non pour les autres tu comprendra assez vite crois moi ... dit-elle de manière énigmatique.

- Ouai ... Bon je vais me coucher je suis épuisée à cause du voyage.

- Ok bonne nuit ... fais de beaux rêves rigola Emily en insinuant que les rêves de sa meilleure amie seraient peuplés d'un loup garou sauvage.

Rachel lui tira la langue et partis se coucher.

La suite quand il y aura tout pleins de petits messages de votre part ^^

Gros bisous et merci de votre lecture !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 =)

J'ai pu constater que beaucoup de personnes viennent lire ma fiction et ça me fait très plaisir =) mais par contre très peu laissent des reviews =(

N'oubliez pas que j'accepte toute les critiques si elles sont constructives positives et négatives.

Voila c'est tout ! Merci et Bonne lecture ^^

Rachel se préparais pour la nuit lorsque ... Toc, Toc, Toc !

- Entrez !

Lorsque Rachel aperçu la personne qui avait frappé son souffle se coupa... Mais qu'est ce que Paul faisait la ? Elle l'a vu partir pourtant !

Il s'approcha d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux , elle recula jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit contre le mur , il lui fit un sourire qui voulait " tu ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant ".

Rachel eu soudain peur, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir s'il la touchai. Il arriva lentement près d'elle, plaça ses mains contre le mur de par et d'autres de la tête de Rachel et la regarda intensément.

N'arrivant pas à soutenir son regard, la jeune femme baissa la tête . Paul lui releva avec une main et pencha lentement son visage vers le sien lui laissant le temps de se retirer si elle voulait.

Mais Rachel n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête, elle le regarda puis lentement ferma les yeux et vint à la rencontre des lèvres de Paul.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais échangés jusqu'ici. Bien sur, ils avaient tous deux déjà embrassés d'autres personnes auparavant mais pas avec cette douceur et cette sensualité. C'était comme ... Comme s'ils s'étaient attendus toute leur vie et qu'enfin ils se trouvaient.

Le baiser tendre et sensuel se transforma en un pur brasier de passion, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassaient comme si c'était le dernier instant qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble. Ils se serraient comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les arrachent l'un à l'autre.

Paul attira encore plus la jeune femme contre lui et se dirigea avec elle vers le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Arrivé près de celui ci il poussa doucement Rachel dessus et l'admira avec ses cheveux bruns éparpiller sur l'oreiller.

Elle le regardai avec un désir mal contenu et respirai très rapidement. Il se pencha et s'allongea sur elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

Puis il reprit ses lèvres avec douceur et releva lentement sa nuisette en satin noir qu'elle avait vêtu pour la nuit, le tout en la caressant délicatement.

Ils n'avaient encore rien fait et Rachel était déjà à bout de souffle. Elle le serra contre elle , en l'embrassant et caressa avec tendresse le corps sublime de Paul. Il était vraiment parfait ... songea t-elle.

Lorsqu'il lui finit de lui retirer sa nuisette, il lâcha sa bouche pour se pencher vers son cou puis descendre vers sa poitrine , puis descendre plus bas , encore plus bas lorsque...

Et oui j'aime bien faire la sadique mouahahaha ! Euh ...pardon !

Enfin la suite lorsque j'aurais des petites reviews de votre part , n'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire !

Gros bisous et merci de votre lecture !


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 =) Désolé pour cet énorme retard ...

_Lorsqu'il lui finit de lui retirer sa nuisette, il lâcha sa bouche pour se pencher vers son cou puis descendre vers sa poitrine , puis descendre plus bas , encore plus bas lorsque..._

!

Rachel sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son réveil ...

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ... un simple rêve, mais un rêve magnifique se dit-elle en souriant toute seule dans sa chambre.

Elle se leva et se posta devant la glace. En se regardant elle se dit que n'importe qu'elle personne qui l'aurait vu a ce moment la aurai pu se poser des questions sur ses activités nocturnes ... En effet les cheveux dans tous les sens , les joues rougies et sa nuisette remontées ...

Rachel décida donc d'aller prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre elle croisa Emily qui était déjà entièrement habillée.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle

- Bonjour lui répondit la voix ensommeillé de Rachel

Emily rigola , se souvenant que sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais été du matin. En effet souvent lorsqu'elle étaient à la fac Emily avait du recourir à plusieurs subterfuges pour la sortir de son lit .

- Bien dormi ?

Rachel rougit et répondit

- Oui comme un bébé

Emily aperçue les rougeurs sur les joues de son amie et sourit en comprenant que sa meilleure amie voulait lui cacher ses songes nocturnes ...

- Bon je vais prendre ma douche et ensuite je mangerai un petit truc , enchaîna Rachel

- Pas de problème, mais habille toi avant de descendre la meu... euh les amis de Sam vont pas tarder à arriver se reprit-elle de justice devant sa presque erreur.

Rachel la regarda bizarrement et Emily prétendit du travail à faire.

Haussant les épaules, Rachel se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis enregistrant ce que

venait de dire Emily elle eut soudain peur. En effet si les amis de Sam venaient à la maison il y aurait forcément Paul ... Olalala se dit-elle en grimaçant.

Sa douche prise, coiffée, maquillée, elle se prépara psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre.

Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain, le souffle court et son coeur battit encore plus vite lorsqu'elle des chahutements et des rires masculins venant de la cuisine.

Elle descendit donc doucement et salua timidement les garçons d'un signe de la main... Ils se levèrent tous et vinrent lui faire les bises chacun leur tour puis ils s'assirent et rigolèrent en voyant les oeillades meurtrières que leur lançait Paul. Puis allant vers elle , son expression changea du tout au tout, ses yeux se firent plus doux et un sourire digne des pubs pour dentifrice fit son apparition sur son visage.

Elle rougit en pensant que se magnifique sourire lui été destiné. Il se pencha et lui fit les bises et refit la même chose que le veille , il s'attarda sur une de ses joues et descendit jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres. Surprise qu'il refasse les mêmes gestes que la veille, Rachel recula rapidement et le fixa avec interrogation , ce à quoi il répondit simplement par un sourire en coin énigmatique, puis sans cesser de la regarder il se rassit avec les autres l'air de rien.

Emily qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange sourit avec tendresse, lorsqu'elle vit les joues rougies et l'air perdue qu'arborait sa meilleure amie, en se remémorant des souvenirs. En effet en voyant Rachel dans cette état elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être nostalgique se souvenant des premiers jours ou elle avait croisé Sam.

Après avoir manger ce qu'elle avait plus trouver sur la table (eh oui après le passage de la meute il ne doit plus rester grand chose ...) et but son bol de café quotidien elle décida d'aller prendre l'ai afin d'échapper au regards de Paul. En effet celui-ci placer, par hasard, en face d'elle, n'avait cessé de la regarder tout le long de son petit déjeuner.

Rachel s'efforçait de ne pas croiser son regard mais cela devenait difficile.

Elle décida donc d'aller sur la plage, après s'être fait expliquer le chemin par Emily et Sam. Rachel prit donc sa veste et se mit en chemin. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva devant de belles falaises , se mit assise au bord et contempla avec émerveillement les vagues claquant contre les rochers.

Une rafale de vent la fit brusquement frissonner, elle sentit alors une veste se placer sur ses épaules, se retournant rapidement elle croisa le regard noir de Paul ...

Les reviews sont mon seul salaires =) Merci de votre lecture !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 !

Enfin ! Vraiment désolé pour tous ce retard ! Merci à tous ce qui me lisent encore !

_Une rafale de vent la fit brusquement frissonner, elle sentit alors une veste se placer sur ses épaules, se retournant rapidement elle croisa le regard noir de Paul ..._

Leurs regards restèrent braqués l'un sur l'autre pendant quelques secondes, mais suffisamment de temps pour que Rachel puisse lire l'amour, le désir dans celui de son partenaire. Elle rougit et le remercia d'une petite voix timide, puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'océan, afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son état.

Paul s'installa près d'elle en silence, ils restèrent muet, le regard braqué sur l'océan pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle brisa le silence :

- Comment as tu su que je me trouvais ici ?

- J'ai demandé a Emily ...

- Emily bien surs qui d'autre grogna t-elle en maudissant sa meilleure amie enfin son ex meilleure amie maintenant !

Paul fut légèrement vexé par le fait qu'elle soit en colère contre Emily pour lui avoir dit ou elle se trouvait et lui répondit plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait voulu :

- Pourquoi ça te gêne qu'elle m'ai dit ou tu te trouvais ?

Rachel fut surprise par le ton employé par Paul et s'emporta légèrement a son tour :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi me cherchais tu ?

- Je voulais te parler mais dans ses conditions je vois que ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer ... dit-il en se levant

Rachel le regarda se lever et vit de la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux noir , c'est la première qu'elle voyait cet éclat dans ses yeux et cela la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne voulu l'admettre. En effet elle ressentit une drôle de sensation , son coeur manqua un battement à l'idée qu'elle put le blesser d'une quelconque manière ...

- Attends ...Excuse moi je n'ai pas voulu t'offenser !

Paul la regarda . Elle poursuivit :

- Je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui ...désolé ! En même temps ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant vu le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit ! songea t-elle.

Paul plus calme se rassit lentement à côté d'elle et ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes.

Sur le chemin du retour Rachel regarda Paul et le trouva songeur , continuant leur chemin songeuse elle aussi , elle repensa à la raison qui avait poussé Paul à la rejoindre au bord des falaises :

- Au fait, tu voulais me parler non ?

Sortant de sa rêverie Paul répondit :

- Hein ? Quoi ? En effet celui-ci était en train d'imaginer ce que serait sa vie si son imprégné accepterait d'en faire parti.

Il se voyait déjà l'épouser , construire une petite maison à la Push près de tous leurs amis et avoir des enfants qui gambaderai dans le jardin entourant la maison. Quand il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il était entrain de penser, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, ce que Rachel ne manqua pas de remarquer :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? A quoi penses-tu ?

Sans pouvoir se contrôler il répliqua du tac au tac :

- A toi !

Puis se rendant compte de son erreur il regarda Rachel qui le regardait les yeux grands ouverts et plein d'entonnement. Ah ça c'est sur elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse comme ça songea t-il .

- Euh ... fut tout ce que Rachel arriva à prononcer.

- Excuse moi c'est sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas dire ça ...enfin si mais pas comme ça !

Rachel sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole lui répondit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez Emily parce que celle ci devait sûrement s'inquiéter et pressa le pas. Paul attrapa son avant bras et l'attira à lui pour la retenir. Elle le percuta de plein fouet ,sous la force de son geste, et se retrouva donc le visage collé sur le torse de Paul .Elle sentit le coeur de son partenaire battre à la chamade, puis pensa que le sien de devait sûrement être dans le même état en ce moment.

Lorsque elle osa relever son visage pour regarder le sien , elle vit dans son regard plusieurs sentiment le premier fut de l'amour, de l'amour pour elle et le second de l'inquiétude, sûrement dû à la manière dont il la retenu. Elle n'arriva pas à détacher ses yeux des siens et soutient son regard pendant de longues secondes...

Puis comme dans son rêve de la nuit dernière, il approcha lentement son visage du sien, lui laissant le temps de se retirer si elle le souhaitait. Mais comme dans son rêve elle n'avait pas envie de s'échapper. Enfin il toucha ses lèvres des siennes, ce n'était qu'un léger frôlement comme pour en tester la douceur. Puis voyant qu'elle ne le repoussa pas il appuya plus franchement sur ses lèvres et la serra fort dans l'étau que formait ses bras, ne voulant plus la laisser partir.

Les sensations de se premier baisé furent impossible à décrire pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Lorsqu'il prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baisé Rachel se colla encore plus contre lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque offrant à Paul un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longue minutes sur ce sentier de forêt désert, mêlant à la fois amour et désir , tendresse et passion. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, une sensation de manque étreignait déjà leurs coeurs.

Rachel bouleversée par cette nouvelle sensation prit peur , se dégagea des bras de Paul et s'enfuit.

A la seconde ou Rachel avait quittée ses bras , elle lui manqua terriblement. Ainsi au bout de seulement dix secondes il réalisa qu'elle s'était enfui dans la mauvaise direction ...S'affolant il se mit directement à sa poursuite ...

Merci à tous de votre lecture et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont mon seul salaire =)

Bisous, bisous !


End file.
